


Glaciator 2.0

by rosebud1000



Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [13]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A pinch of Adrinette, Ace-Aro Alix, But it's there, Episode: s02 Glaciator, Everything else is fluff, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, It's a lot of fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Maybe a pinch of angst for flavor, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), but seriously, not really the focus tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebud1000/pseuds/rosebud1000
Summary: Marinette is avoiding André's sweethearts ice cream due to the growing chances she'd end up with a Chat-themed cone. Unfortunately for her, when André is re-akumatized, Marinette is forced to face her feelings. His showing up on Marinette's balcony to talk certainly isn’t helping, either…
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Drabbles and One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659745
Comments: 8
Kudos: 283





	Glaciator 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously considered splitting this into two parts. But... here's the full thing. Enjoy!

Alya had convinced Marinette to join most of the class on an ice cream date, not that she’d needed much convincing. Summer’s heat was starting to set in--as was the stress of being made guardian.

Now, walking the streets of Paris with the talkative group, she was glad she’d come along. The day had been hot, especially living above a bakery, and the evening air had cooled but was still warm enough for ice cream.

It wasn’t until they had passed three ice cream shops that Marinette realized what the girls had in mind: André’s.

And look, Marinette didn’t hate him. He was honestly a kind man, if a little… overzealous, at times. But she also wasn’t in the mood for a crush-themed cone. Adrien was sweet, and she cared about him, and it would be a lie to say she didn’t have the inkling of a crush on him still. She had, however, backed off after whatever had happened with Kagami (she didn’t think they were dating, but there was a heavy “yet” tacked onto the end of that).

Which wouldn’t have been so bad, except for the part where she might possibly, a very small amount, like a certain superhero. And she wasn’t quite ready to face that in the form of ice cream.

“Hey, there he is!” Rose said, pointing to the stand across the street and bringing Marinette out of her thoughts.

Nobody noticed that Marinette didn’t follow them in the rush for ice cream, excited at the prospect of temporary relief from the heat. She turned around, checking the street signs. She never liked not knowing where she was. As she did, she caught sight of Alix, sitting on the curb.

“You’re not getting any either?” Marinette asked, sitting next to her.

Alix shrugged. “I don’t really feel like having the whole ‘aromantic’ conversation with André today.”

“Fair enough.”

“Hey, we passed a creamery about a block away, do you wanna go there and meet everyone else back here?” Alix had already stood up, holding a hand out to Marinette.

“Please,” Marinette said, grabbing Alix’s hand and standing.

It’d admittedly been a while since Marinette had talked to Alix for longer than two minutes, but they quickly settled into a rhythm. Alix babbled on about how she was planning a prank on Kim for the last day of school, and Marinette was content to listen, her mind taken off the miraculous for once.

Much to her relief, Alix didn’t ask why she was avoiding André or even hint that she wanted to know.

She ended up ordering pistachio ice cream ( _not_ because it was the exact shade as Chat’s eyes, she actually liked the flavor, in fact, she didn’t even notice the too-green color). As they approached their group, a small commotion by the ice cream cart made itself known.

Upon closer inspection, there was a man on one knee, proposing to his girlfriend. Like her parents, Marinette thought, smiling. Her smile fell, however, as her brain caught up to their words, latching onto the English well enough for her to understand.

“I love you, I do,” the woman was saying, “but _marriage_? Arthur, I can’t move to New York right now, and I certainly can’t ask you to give up your career.”

The man--Arthur--stood up, stuffing the ring back into his pocket. “Colette… I… I don’t know what to say.”

Colette grabbed his hands. “Say we can wait. I know it’s hard, but we have the whole summer together. I want to marry you, someday, and live in New York or anywhere else, but I need to be with my family right now.”

“I am never gonna have to deal with this crap,” Alix said, watching the scene unfold.

“It doesn’t really seem like a fight,” Marinette pointed out, “just a misunderstanding.”

She was right: in the time the two had looked away, Arthur and Colette were hugging and seemed perfectly happy together.

Behind them, André held out their cone, his expression melting along with their ignored ice cream.

“You’re in love, you should be getting married,” he said, watching the happily-not-engaged couple continue their embrace.

Marinette knew what was going to happen. She didn't even see the butterfly, but the purple mask flashing across his face was indication enough. She couldn’t get away and transform fast enough to stop it, watching in horror as André was consumed by a purple mass.

Her classmates were freaking out, looking as though they were about to scatter.

“Wait!” Marinette yelled. “Get away from here, but stay together. And if you’re dating someone, stay with them. Sorry, Nino.”

Nino, already being dragged away by Alya, phone in hand, shrugged.

“Are you coming?” Mylene asked, the group already moving in the same direction.

“No, I’ve got to… feed my fish, I’ll catch up.” Marinette mentally facepalmed as she ran into a row of bushes to transform. She really needed better excuses.

* * *

Chat Noir was already there, hiding behind a chimney stack waiting for her.

“So, what’s the scoop?” he asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “We’ve fought this akuma before, I hope you remember.”

“Yeah,” he said, turning his head away from her. “I do.”

Right. She didn’t know why she’d brought that up. Before she could respond, however, Glaciator found them. A glob of ice cream flew at them, Chat deflecting it with his baton. She grabbed his arm, ready to jump into the fight.

“What a sweet fight,” he said, examining the strawberry drops as Ladybug pulled him away. “Though not as sweet as you, my lady.”

Marinette sighed as she let go of him. “We need a strategy.”

“We know what worked last time.”

“Let’s call that Plan B.” She couldn’t even stand Chat-themed ice cream, pretending to be a couple with him was out of the question.

“But, my la--”

Chat broke off as she swung into the street, straight towards Glaciator.

Provoking him turned out to not be a good idea. If Chat hadn’t acted as quickly as he did, Marinette would surely be ice cream. With both her yoyo and his baton occupied in defense of the blasts, they had little options in terms of attack.

“Watch out,” Chat said, as a well-angled scoop nearly escaped her yoyo’s range. “I’d hate to see you creamed.”

Marinette made the mistake of sparing him a glance, catching the way his eyes glinted, his lips turned up. Nope. She was totally not going there. Not now, not ever.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Glaciator said, advancing on them. “Everyone but you sees that you two should be together!”

“Well, technically--”

Chat was cut off as Marinette shoved him out of the way of a blast, sending him to the pavement.

“Ow,” he said, standing back up.

Marinette raised her eyebrows, knowing full well he hadn’t felt the fall through his suit.

“I think it’s time for Plan B,” she admitted, bracing herself for what that might entail.

Chat took her hand, holding it up for Glaciator to see. “I think you’re wrong about that,” he said. He pulled her hand closer to himself, brushing a kiss against her knuckles.

Marinette kept her eyes forward as his kiss lingered. Most of his hand kisses were playful, but this was somehow different. _He was just trying to convince Glaciator,_ she reminded herself. _He knows we’re not a real couple._

A purple mask flashed over the akuma’s eyes, and on instinct, Marinette moved closer to Chat.

“They’re in love,” Glaciator said, arguing with Hawkmoth. Marinette hoped it wasn’t obvious how much she was blushing.

Glaciator flinched at whatever reply he got, his expression turning thoughtful. “Well… they _did_ trick me last time…” He turned to the heroes, the mask fading. “Prove it.”

“What?” Marinette squeaked.

Glaciator readied a scoop of magical ice cream. “Prove it.”

What other option did she have? Marinette turned to face Chat, placing the hand not in his on his cheek. And she kissed him.

It started as practically nothing. Her lips pressed against his, softer than she was expecting, Chat tense under her touch. This she could deal with. Neither of them moving, not even tasting him, really. (Though he smelled amazing, she realized, with her nose against his cheek.)

And then Chat responded. Before, she had been kissing Chat, and now they were kissing each other, and Marinette was shattered. His fingers tangled with hers, rubbing small circles in her palm. His other hand settled on her shoulder, surprising her by gently pushing her away.

“Lucky charm,” Chat whispered as their lips disconnected.

“Huh?” Marinette said. Chat hadn’t let go of her, which was good, because her knees felt like they’d give out without his support.

“Lucky charm,” he repeated.

Oh. Marinette grabbed her yoyo. The rest of the fight passed in a blur. She wasn’t sure how they managed to defeat him. More accurately, how Chat worked around the stunned mess that she’d become and cataclysmed the ice cream scoop.

“Miraculous Ladybug!”

_“Bien joué?”_ he asked, holding out his fist, ring flashing.

“Uhh…” Marinette couldn’t even form a single word, though she did touch her fist to his, not unaware of the way such contact sent shivers through her.

“It’s okay,” Chat said, his ears drooping. “I understand.”

He didn’t give her a chance to stop him, leaping away. Marinette looked down at her yoyo, tracing the dots. He’d said he understood, but she didn’t think he did. He was so sad, not in the way she thought he’d be if she ever admitted to her crush. Part of her knew she should leave the situation as it was, that superheroes shouldn’t date. But a bigger part of her hated to see Chat hurt, and hated it even more when she could fix it.

* * *

Marinette paced her balcony, Tikki hovering behind a plant. She’d detransformed, responded to Alya and Alix’s texts asking if she was okay, and was now in the process of panicking over having kissed Chat.

Tikki, for her part, wasn’t saying much, happily eating cookies.

_Thump._

She turned, a gasp escaping when she saw Chat Noir sitting on her railing. He must’ve retransformed and come to find her.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said, jumping down next to her.

“Nope!” she said, making a point to not look at him. Not to look at his cheek, where she'd put her hand. Not to look at his pink lips, which Marinette could still feel against hers. As the shock of what had happened wore off, Marinette became more and more aware that she wanted to kiss him again.

“It’s just, last time…”

Marinette nodded. Of course he’d come to her to comfort after what had happened. She sat down, patting the balcony next to herself. Chat sat as well, crossing his legs. She waited for him to start talking.

“I don’t know what to think.” Chat fidgeted with the edges of his boots. “It’s the first time she’s kissed me and I’ve remembered it. So there’s that.”

“Yeah.” Marinette kept her eyes on the spot of red hiding in her plants.

“And, well… it was a really good kiss. At least, Ladybug seemed to enjoy it. Which is part of what makes it weird.”

She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks; even with how he was talking, she doubted he knew how _much_ Ladybug had enjoyed it.

“‘Cause she’s always so adamant that we can’t be together. She… she doesn’t like me that way.”

“How do you know that?” Marinette challenged, surprised by her own confidence.

Chat gave a dry laugh. “How could I _not_? She’s made it abundantly clear.”

“You said it yourself, she liked the kiss.”

“That doesn’t mean she likes _me._ ”

Marinette finally turned to look at him, her gaze meeting green eyes close to tears before traveling down to his lips, pink in the sunset and impossibly soft. And she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Can I kiss you?” she asked, her voice breathless with nerves.

Chat’s breath hitched, his ears twitching upwards. A moment of deliberation later, he nodded, the gesture so small Marinette almost didn’t see it.

She brought her hand up, her cold fingers resting on his warm cheek, not even her suit separating them now. The hesitation of their first kiss was replaced by Marinette’s need to kiss him: her need to kiss away his tears as they began to fall; her need to put her hands in his hair, to feel the fine strands tangle around her fingers.

She pulled away not because she wanted to, but because she knew she had to. Chat was staring at her, caught in awe, both of them breathless.

“You kiss just like Ladybug,” he said when he could, the words a whisper.

Marinette blushed, unable to help her smile. “Surprise?”

Chat Noir broke into a grin. “The best kind.”

To her own surprise, Marinette wasn’t upset that Chat figured it out so quickly. It hadn’t been how she was hoping the reveal would go, but it had been a long time coming, even faster now that she was the guardian. And if it meant she got to kiss him again…

“Hey, princess.”

“Hmm?”

Chat wrapped a hand around her arm. “Don’t you want to know my name?”

Because she could, Marinette leaned up and pressed a light kiss to his lips. “Maybe.” A second kiss. “Eventually.” Another kiss.

“I’ll give you a hint.”

This time, Marinette’s kiss landed on his cheek. “Alright.”

“I sit in front of you.”

It took a moment for her to process. “You sit… Adrien!”

Chat relaxed, leaning into her. “Claws in.”

“For future reference,” Plagg said, “no kissing in costume.”

Tikki dragged him away, leaving Marinette and Adrien to blush at each other like idiots.

Earlier that day, she’d been terrified of getting a Chat-themed ice cream instead of _a Chat-themed ice cream._ She rejected Adrien for Adrien. She was amazed she hadn’t melted into a pile of goop.

“Well, it’s a good thing we’re not in costume,” Adrien said.

Marinette opened her mouth to respond, but found herself unable to form words, because _what_ was he trying to imply?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t meannnmph”

Whether it was lack of self-control or regaining it, Marinette pulled him into a kiss. She was kissing Adrien Agreste. She was kissing Chat Noir. The latter on its own had been enough to put her out of it for the rest of the akuma attack. She didn’t know if she’d be able to think for the whole rest of the week after this. She broke the kiss, studying the dazed look on his face.

“Yeah,” he said, catching his breath. “That.”

“That,” Marinette agreed, a laugh at the edge of her voice.

Adrien looked around, taking in the stars beginning to shine through the last of the daylight and the Parisian lights. “I should probably go home.”

“Probably.”

“You have my number?”

She nodded.

“Text me, then.”

_Adrien Agreste was asking her to text him._ Any squeal she may have made was buried in yet another kiss, this time as a goodbye.

“Plagg, claws out.”

Marinette closed her eyes against the flash, reopening them to find her partner standing in front of her.

He paused, considering something, then leaned in for a kiss, his hands reaching behind her neck. As his lips left hers, her hair fell around her shoulders. Chat smirked, dropping her hair ties into her hands.

Marinette watched him vault away, in the direction of the Agreste Mansion, she now knew. She sprawled back onto her balcony, the stars above matching the ones circling her head. Sighing, she moved a hand up to touch her fingers to her lips.

“That better not have been a dream,” she whispered, even though she knew it wasn’t.


End file.
